Love At First Ticket
by shutupkomaeda
Summary: Lovino is furious because of an incident with his brother, and is caught speeding by a policeman. Yep, a stupid, handsome policeman. Human AU!
1. Chapter 1

Lovino was furious. 'How could my brother do this to me?' His sweaty palms grasped the wheel. He was coming from his brother's apartment, which he had promptly stomped out of when he heard the news.

Bad, bad news.

Veneziano is in a romantic relationship with that potato creature.

His vision was a little blurry. Couldn't his stupid-ass brother see that Ludwig just wanted him for his body? It's the most obvious thing. God, he was just gonna chop Ludwig's fucking balls off. He knew, just knew that macho potato bastard was bad news. The raging Italian took a hand off the wheel to run his fingers through his hair. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. No use. White knuckles groped the wheel again.

He heard a sound from behind him, muffled and constant. He looked in the rearview mirror. A police car. How fast was he going…?

Shit.

60 in a 45.

Lovino pulled over to the side of the road in pure shame, and put his head in his hands. "God, I'm so stupid." He thought out loud. He raised his head to watch the police officer walk to him. The shameful Italian rolled down his window and prepared for the whole safety speech. The officer was visible through the window, and his first words were: "Sir, do you know how fast you were going?" Though Lovino couldn't focus on his words.

He was focusing on his emerald green eyes, which sparkled enough for Lovino to be mesmerized. Which contrasted perfectly with his tan skin, almost like caramel. The way his chocolate coloured hair just tells so perfectly over his forehead… His muscles… He could notice them, even through the bulky uniform. God, was this man even real..? "Sir, Are you okay..?" Oh God. He had a Spanish accent. Lovino could feel it getting a little hotter. Fuck. "I-I'm fine… I was speeding, right?" The tan officer gasped and leaned in a little more. "Speeding, yes! 15 miles per hour above the limit, to be exact, amigo." His accent responded.

Oh God, please don't come any closer to me. The Italian blushed deep red. "I'm sorry, I was just angry about something stupid.." Lovino bit his lip. The officer's eyes flashed. "Are you blushing..?" He had a stupid grin on his face. "N-No!" Lovino sputtered. "You are! That's so cute!" The police officer squealed. 'What the fuck? Weren't police officers supposed to be stern?' The red-faced Italian thought. 'I'd like him to be stern with me..' He thought, blushing even harder. "Anyway, I'm afraid I'll have to write you up.." Lovino snapped back to reality. "That's okay…" 'Come on, Lovino… Make the move…' He told himself. "Er… What's your name?" The Italian finally asked.

The police officer looked up from his pad and looked at Lovino with a confused gaze. ".. Me?" He asked. Lovino looked away, blushing. "Is there anyone else here?" He managed to get out. The officer smiled. "It's Antonio Carriedo. What's yours?" Lovino managed to smile a little. "It's Lovino. Lovino Vargas." He sighed in relief, glad he didn't come off as a freak. Antonio resumed writing up the ticket and tore it from his pad in one swift move. "Here~" He said joyfully. Lovino took it from his hand. His olive-green eyes scanned over the ticket. Yep, normal. Except… He had Antonio's number written at the bottom, followed by the words 'Call me~' Lovino looked up at the man. Antonio waved at him, and with a wink, he scurried back to his car. Lovino snorted.

'What a stupid bastard.'

* * *

**If this gets enough favourites and reviews, I'll continue it with their first date~ Tell me in the reviews if you want more of this au!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! All of your reviews on the first chapter warmed my heart. c: (And my cheeks… v)**

**So due to popular demand, Here's chapter 2~**

* * *

Lovino grasped the piece of paper, and enjoyed the crinkling sound. He was laying down on his bed, contemplating whether to call the cute police officer from the other day. The Italian stared at the phone in his hand. Or, the phone stared at him. Lovino squinted his eyes. Yes, he could see it. Mocking him. 'You can't simply talk to a cute guy? Talk about social anxiety! What a loser~' Lovino bit his lip, hard.

Well, fuck you too, Phone.

He sucked in a deep breath, and began dialing Antonio. The steady 'beep beep' made him even more uneasy. He had it all down. It began to call him- and Lovino quickly held it to his ear. The steady droning noise coming through made his heart beat faster. Click. "Hola?" Lovino's eyes shot open. "Hello, It's Lovino… From the other day, r-remember?" The Italian stuttered. His mind scolding him, he pressed his index and middle finger to his temples.

"S-Si! Lovino, how could I forget you?" Lovino blushed deep red. "Heheh… It's been… hard to forget you too… Eep!" The Italian quickly noticed what he said. 'Why did I say that? God, I'm a fucking idiot.' "Is that so, Lovi~?" Antonio whispered into the phone. Lovino swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Lovi? He calls me Lovi..?' He thought, blushing.

"Mmn.. D-Don't call me Lovi, you s-stupid bastard." Lovino grasped his blanket, to relieve some tension from his body. Antonio chuckled. "But it sounds so nice~" 'Anything sounds nice coming fron your mouth, you stupid idiot.' He thought aggressively. "Whatever… Look, I was just calling to a-ask you if you wanted to get coffee or something tomorrow?" Lovino asked awkwardly, looking away to the wall. The second of silence made him feel embarrassed. "Of course! That sounds great…!" Lovino's eyes shot open, the Spaniard sounded just as excited as he did. "Great! U-Um you know that coffee place uptown, right?" Lovino asked meekly.

"Yeah, should we set a time for tomorrow?" Antonio replied, still setting an enthusiastic tone. "Yes, Um, would 11 AM be ok for you?" Lovino hopefully responded. "Yeah, that's great!" Antonio exclaimed. "Okay, see you then!" The Italian smirked to himself. "Bye~" The two said monotonously. Lovino pressed 'End' and smiled. He did it!

He pumped his fists into the air, celebrating his victory. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok, I know I said this chapter would be their date, and its suuuuper short, but it's cute! It's just a little filler so I can make a longer chapter for their date. °v° See you on chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There isn't any plotholes, Feliciano used to live with Lovino, but is trying to move in to Ludwig's house, but he had been staying over at Ludwigs' so long that Lovino adresses Ludwig's apartment as his brother's, as in in the first chapter. c: Enjoy-!**

* * *

Lovino sucked in a deep breath. It was 8: 30 am in the morning, and the lazy Italian was still in bed. He pulled the covers over his face, feeling drowsy. "Nnng.." He groaned. Lovino heard his door click open. "Brother, why are you still sleeping..?" Veneziano whined, standing in the doorway. "Fuck off…" Lovino grasped the covers harder and rolled over away from him. "I already made breakfast, come on…." The younger Italian encouraged, stepping over to his bed and jerking the covers off him. Lovino looked like someone from a horror movie, and the way he was staring at Veneziano didn't help the younger boy's nervousness. "Brother….?" Veneziano's voice shaked.

"Get out." Lovino finally groaned. "Eh…" His voice cracked. "GET OUT!" The older Italian shouted. Veneziano squeaked and ran out.

'Fucker.' Lovino thought to himself. He sat up, and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. 'New message.. From Antonio?' Lovino got uneasy. 'What if he cancels? How predictable. Yep, hello Lovino, I just realized you are a freak and I don't want to be seen with you in public. Ever.' The paranoid Italian thought to himself. His finger tapped the message notification. 'We're still on for coffee today, right? ;D' Read the text bubble. Lovino snorted. He had nothing to worry about. He typed out another message.

He sent the word 'Yep.', and put his phone back on top of his clock. Lovino yawned sleepily. He flipped his covers back off, and stepped out his bed. He took a fresh sniff of the air, it was true, Veneziano had made breakfast. Cornettos, it smelled like. He got dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse, and walked into the small kitchenette that his apartment had. Veneziano was sitting on a chair, nibbling on one of the Cornettos he had just baked. He waved, using his free hand. Lovino looked to the direction of his younger brother's room. A box stacked on the floor. "You're all packed, right..?" He asked solemnly.

Veneziano looked nervous. "Mhmm.." He swallowed the rest of his food. "Ludwig is coming over to help me move them this afternoon." Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm going out on a date at 11, so don't expect me to be back for a while." He ignored the mention of his brother's boyfriend. He sat down and stuffed a cornetto in his mouth. Veneziano's eyes lit up. "A date?" Lovino nodded. "With who?" Veneziano picked at him. Lovino hadn't told him about the little run-in with Antonio. Lovino bit off a bit of bread. "You're so nosey.…" He mumbled. "Come on! If it goes well, we can go on double dates together!" Veneziano exclaimed.

Lovino gagged dramatically. "His name is Antonio..… That's all I can tell you." Veneziano's ears perked up. "Antonio…?" Lovino glanced at his brother. "Ludwig's brother has a friend named Antonio~ It's a small world, eh?" He said casually. Lovino choked on his bread. "WHAT?!" Veneziano jumped at the sudden noise. "A-Ah.. What's wrong..?" He whimpered. Lovino rested his head in one hand and scowled. "If he associates with potato jerks, he can't be normal…" The older Italian boy groaned. "No, I'm sure he's fine! I haven't met him before, but…" Veneziano mumbled.

Lovino sighed and pushed the last of the pastry into his mouth. "Whatever, too late to back out now…" He looked away, trying to stifle a smirk. Lovino would never cancel anyway. "I think it's nice you have a date~ You haven't had one in a while!" Veneziano giggled. Lovino gave his brother a death glare. "The fuck that's supposed to mean?" He growled. Veneziano squeaked. 'Oh boy…'

· page break ·

Lovino sat down at the table facing the window, sipping on hot coffee. He was waiting for Antonio. 'I wonder why he's not here yet…' He thought to himself. He put the coffee cup down and gazed out the window. 'Yep, he isn't coming. He dumped me. He only agreed to go out with me for a joke. A prank.' Lovino was being paranoid again- but speak of the devil! Antonio came through the door, a bell jingles and lets the employees know he's here. The Spaniard looked around, and his stare stopped at Lovino. The fiery Italian waved at him with a slight smile.

Antonio's eyes sparkled and he pulled up a chair across from Lovino. "Lovi! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Antonio looked.. genuinely sorry. "Its fine- I didn't notice." He lied. The Spaniard giggled. 'God, that laugh makes angels get their wings, damn..' Lovino blushed deep cardinal. Antonio smiled again. "So, what do you do for a living? I mean, obviously you know what I do." He asked. Lovino looked away, blushing. "W-Well… I'm a secretary at a local law firm.. Don't laugh." He mumbled. Antonio's eyes flashed. "Why would I laugh? It sounds like a fine job!"

Lovino looked up at him, and smiled. "Bullshit. All I do is act like a fucking waiter, getting coffees and shit."

Antonio blinked awkwardly, and laughed. "Speaking of coffee, be right back." He got up from his chair and walked away to the counter. Lovino watched him as he walked off. 'Perfect ass, too though.' He thought dreamily. He sipped from his cup again. Antonio came back, with a coffee cup in his hand. He sat down. "Hm." Lovino placed his glass cup down on the saucer. "I'm just wondering.. What do you do, y'know, when you aren't arresting people?" The Italian asked, feeling like he was invading his space a bit, and hoped he wasn't embarrassed.

Antonio thought deeply. "Well, I live at one of my friends' places… I know, lame.." He seemed a bit nervous, telling Lovino this. "I don't think it's stupid. I live- well, lived with my brother, but he's supposed to move out today. Even my idiot brother can't stand me.." He told Antonio casually. "I'm not better than his stupid German boyfriend, who eats potatoes every fucking morning and night.." Lovino sadly added. Antonio squinted his emerald eyes.

"Are you talking about.. Ludwig?" Antonio asked uneasily. "Mhmm." Lovino nodded, picking up his cup again. It's not like he didn't expect him to recognize and note this fact. "Oh! So the Veneziano I've been hearing about is your brother?" The auburn-haired Italian giggled, and looked down, to avoid eye contact. "My brother is really stupid- He doesn't have any influence on me.." He looked up again. "Don't judge a book by its cover, right..?" He mumbled awkwardly. Antonio smiled. "I've never met him, just what I hear. And, Gilbert has a really good view on him, I suppose!" He exclaimed optimistically. Lovino brushed back hair out of his face, and locked gazes with the Spaniard in front of him. Antonio seemed to be staring into his eyes, straight on. Lovino broke the silence with a snort. "This is weird.. Isn't it..?" He mentioned. "No..?" Antonio tilted his head, confused. "Fuckin'- We're acting like I'm on the same level as you are. You're a police officer- and I'm a secretary. Not to mention the way we met; You just pulled me over, and gave me your number!"  
Antonio giggled a little. "Well- When you put it like that.." He blinked, with a big smile on his face. "But weird isn't all that bad, when you think about it! I mean- If fate was willing to resort to such a weird way of making us meet, we must be meant to be!" Antonio says, words spilling out of his mouth like poetry. Lovino was blushing hard, and his fingers trembled. "That's.. so.." He trailed off, just to stare back into Antonio's shining emerald eyes. "Stupid."

* * *

**im actually really happy with this chapter! see you next update, as always!**


End file.
